Electrical connectors for military, aviation, vehicular and other applications which required power must be able to withstand the environmental conditions, such as high vibrations, to which such connectors are subjected. The connectors also must provide high quality electrical connection through very broad ranges of temperature variations. Additionally, electrical connectors that are disposed in engine compartments and the like must protect against the inadvertent but inevitable manual contact that occurs as a mechanic tries to access a nearby component disposed in the crowded compartment. In many instances, these electrical connectors must also accommodate extremely high amperage.
Such electrical connectors which are found in the prior art typically include a threaded stud terminal to which a threaded nut may be selectively connected. A typical prior art terminal for connection to such threaded stud terminal includes a mating end effectively defining a generally planar eyelet that is dimensioned to be slidably passed over the threaded stud terminal. The opposed end of such a terminal typically will be crimped and/or soldered to a conductor of the wire. The eyelet is maintained in a mated condition on the threaded stud terminal by the nut which is threaded tightly against the planar portion of the eyelet for securely retaining the terminal on the threaded stud terminal and for providing the high contact forces that are desired.
Such typical prior art electrical connectors perform well under routine environmental conditions. However, the threaded components of these prior art connectors are fairly expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the threaded interconnection adds significantly to assembly time and costs and can make disassembly for periodic repair and maintenance difficult, particularly as torque wrenches are required to properly seat the hardware. A number of parts are required to perfect the electrical connection, thereby also adding to the cost of the connection and creating the possibility of foreign object debris (FOD) which could damage engines and the like. Also, as the connectors are exposed to vibration and the like, the nuts may rotate off of the threaded component, which can lead to a failed, open electrical connection. In addition, any attempt to provide environmental sealing for such an electrical connection will generally require an entirely separate protection means that is functionally and structurally unrelated to the threaded interconnection to the alternator.
Many prior art electrical connectors rely upon resiliency of the metal to achieve electrical connection. However, it is extremely difficult to achieve the high contact forces with an electrical connector that must also ensure a large surface contact area and a large cross sectional area of metal to effect a reliable electrical connection. Other prior art electrical connectors have included spring means which are intended to achieve secure electrical connection without resorting to combinations of threads and nuts. Still other connectors have included a stamped member having a pair of deflectable arms with apertures extending therethrough. The arms can be biased such that the apertures align with one another to permit insertion of a pin through the aligned apertures. However, when the biasing force on the arms is released, the arms resiliently return to a condition where they bind against the pin inserted through the apertures. The prior art further includes the use of clips which perform no direct electrical connection function but which securely retain the housings of two electrical connectors together.
In applications which do not use threaded components or the like, simple insertion of the connector onto terminal posts does not assure that the connectors are properly positioned and locked in place. In order to be sure that the components are properly connected and electrically engaged, a latch assembly/position assurance member is provided. Often, an audible click is typically used to detect if the connector is fully mated; however, background noise can make this ineffective.
However, even with these position assurance members, a number of connectors and terminals are not fully mated, causing system failures. This is due to the fact that some connectors and terminals are mated far enough to make initial, electrical contact but the latches of the position assurance members are not fully engaged, causing the connector to not be locked or secured on the terminal. These connectors later come apart in the field, e.g. as a vehicle is driven on bumpy roads etc., causing loss of system function. Therefore, incorporating position assurance members into the connectors does not guarantee that the connectors will be properly mated and secured, as in many instances the operator does not properly activate the position assurance member.
It would be beneficial to have connectors which overcome the problems identified above. It would also be beneficial to allow for quick connection without the use of tools, prevent the rotation of the connector after mating to a post and provide for a visual means to assure that the connectors are properly mated.